Bittersweet Fantasie
by telracs
Summary: Series of shorts revolving around the Kuroshitsuji universe. Chap.2-  "Black butlers! Black butlers! Stop it, stop it! You've gone mad, mad, I tell you, mad! You and this butler Sebastian! What's goin' on?" Parody to "Roman's Revenge"-TonChinKan style.
1. Chapter 1

**So, it took me a while to come up with this after the ending of Season Two. I _really _wanted to write something having to do with the now equal demons in a certain situation. Which, is what took me a while to come up with. lol. **

**Warnings: Badly written implications of YAOI, horny Demon!Ciel, subtle-angry-Sebastian, classical music by Fredic Chopin. **

**...needs better adjectives? Maybe. Cx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. At all. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I'd be drawing it. **

_

* * *

_Fluttering above the withered pages, settling just on the edge so that he was able to see the music sheet, the demon had a moth offer up its time to be his audience, to which he had remained indifferent and unmoved.

The piano was in dire need of tuning, this he was already aware of. Vines had already begun coiling around the piano's sturdy maple legs, curling upwards; the wild vines broke through the once strong pin block. They stretched throughout the piano's outer rim, which to the demon's perfectly veiled surprise, had grown what he assumed had once been lovely passion flowers. They were now an eyesore, maggot ridden and petals falling onto the fractured floor as the vibrating piano sang his piece in aberrantly, high-unsoundly pitches.

The demon silently wondered if the moth had remembered this piece, or better suited to the situation, was able to recognize this piece. Despite the awful tuning due to its old age, he wondered if the atmosphere had changed for the small moth. It was always around moments such as these, that the demon was able to generate that gentle humility, his fingers dancing charismatically about the keyboard as he spoke in a smooth voice, despite the demonic appearance he carried in the eyes of the moth.

"Do you recognize this piece?" The demon asked with a practiced smile, peering eyes lustrous in a place that was neither dark nor bright. To his credit, the moth didn't speak back to him, but merely fluttered its enchanting, rare wings, maintaining an indifferent yet amused stance and an equally lustrous gaze. "It is Fredric Chopin, Nocturne in E Flat Major, Opus Nine, Number Two."

He continued to play his piece, eyeing the moth as it sat still on the edge of the paper. The demon didn't seem to blink, following the moth's subtle movements, movements which would have been missed if not for the demon being so careful of the diabolical creature. Eyes narrowed slightly when the faint, familiar scent that the moth seemed to have sensed reached him. His mouth curled downwards when the Heterocera settled on his chest, finding it a bit difficult to please his only audience when the moth took on the form of a younger demon, his arms hugging the older demon possessively, wrapping his legs around him almost seductively. The younger demon pressed his ear where the musician's heart should have been, smiling when the only thing he heard was the ugly sound of the piano.

"Do you smell that?" The younger demon asked in a bewitching voice, his hot breath hitting the older demon's exposed neck. The musician blinked his lustrous eyes, chuckling softly so that the younger demon wouldn't feel uncomfortable as he shook. "What do you smell, Sebastian? It's so very faint, but delicious and addicting, like a mystery."

"_Luxuria…" _The demon answered, evoking a shudder from the younger demon. _"Ira, Avaritia._" Sebastian slowly died out of the long-forgotten piece, replaced with that faint smell of a displaced soul. Displaced, reborn, the two mused, or perhaps scattered, considering the smell of familiarity. The younger demon seemed to clutch harder when he felt Sebastian's hands rest flat on his thigh, one supporting him at the small of his back.

"_Invidia…"_ the younger demon murmured, finding it harder to keep his control from jumping onto the soul. He pushed his head in between Sebastian's head and shoulder, beginning to nip on the demon's neck. Sebastian ran his fingers through the younger demon's hair, letting his other hand run up his pale thigh.

Ciel indulged in his demon. He let his demon indulge in him. They continued to indulge, until the smell was no longer sensed, letting the two demons respectively slow down in their efforts to find a distraction, and eventually finding themselves in the position Ciel had been with Sebastian before—arms and legs wrapped around his demon, possessively.

After a moment, the young boy spoke hesitantly. "How much longer do we stay here, Sebastian?"

"Just a bit longer, my lord. Is there anything troubling you?"

He paused. "No. I'm just bored of being here. Our visitors aren't exactly ones we could have for dinner."

The demon smirked when the sudden weight had been lifted from his chest, and he saw a moth flutter over to the edge of the paper, settling where it had once settled before, and offered itself as an only audience.

Sebastian placed his fingers on the keys; He adjusted them when he read the actual notes, hesitating before he played. The moth caught his wavering and didn't let it go unnoticed.

"_Why did you hesitate, Sebastian?"_

The demon felt his eyes laminate with a glint of surprise, his mouth curved upwards so that he ever so slightly bared his fangs. He began to let his fingers dance around the keys, the horrible sound of a withered piano echoing in his ears.

The notes have changed.

The song has changed.

"Young Master, did you know…?" He asked in that mocking tone of his, eyes closed so that he could only feel the moth take on the form of the demon boy on his lap again, arms and legs wrapped around him possessively yet again. His lustrous gaze stared at the apparent bewitched face of his demon butler.

Sebastian said nothing.

Ciel said nothing. He let his hands run up the demon's chest, coming to rest at the back of his neck. The boy let his head fall to the demon's shoulder, making it yet again difficult for Sebastian to play the piece.

"Fredric Chopin hated this piece. He wrote it at the age of twenty-four, and regretted it ever since." Sebastian felt Ciel's hot breath beat his neck, restraining a shutter. The demon played alluringly, as he did any other piece, silently waiting for his master to reply.

"An artist who regretted a piece he's spent nights musing over." He chuckled, planting shameless kisses on the demon's delicate skin. "What an appropriate piece, wouldn't you agree, Sebastian?"

The demon butler said nothing, causing Ciel to pause in his actions. His lustrous gaze didn't leave the demon's face as he uninterestedly continued to play the song, the gentle humility that would develop as he played a song gone, or at least successfully hidden. The younger demon frowned.

"Sebastian. Stop that."

The demon stopped. "Is something the matter, Young Master?"

"I believe I asked you a question." He affirmed dryly. The demon blinked, resorting to smiling that practiced smile again.

"Forgive me, my lord." He bowed his head, hand over where his heart should have been. "It is most certainly an appropriate piece."

Ciel felt Sebastian's arms reach over to play the keys on the withered piano, holding onto the demon butler tighter, a foreboding of uneasiness swelling up inside him again. The scent of the soul was definitely still there, he could sense it. The younger demon closed his eyes, using one of his hands to anxiously, _desperately, _search for a distraction.

So when he managed to comfortably space himself away from his demon _just_ enough to slip his hand in between them, _in between his legs_, the younger demon toyed with the musician's member. A soft, demonic giggle escaped his not-so virgin lips when he heard, or he might as well say, _didn't hear _the next chord.

"What's wrong, Sebastian?" The younger demon asked, his voice laced with fabricated innocence, "You completely missed a chord." He made sure to squeeze harder, making the demon butler falter in his playing once again, resulting in hitting the wrong keys.

Ciel ceased in his teasing, frowning when the demon didn't respond to his verbal inquires the way he wanted him to. He forced his knees to rest on the sides of Sebastian's hips, pushing himself up so he could be, more or less, at eye-level to the heartless musician.

His eyes narrowed, glowing diabolically, with breath as sweet as cherries hitting the demon butlers' lips. "Speak when spoken to, you rotten demon."

He ignored the cold feel of the demon's gaze, the softness of said demon's hands when they slapped his thighs, massaging them afterwards to show the thin line between pain and pleasure. Ciel proceeded to lick Sebastian's thin, plump lips, tongues meshing together when he tilted his head, his hands resting on the side of Sebastian's face.

Their kisses always started off slowly, gently, testing just how far the Young Master would take it until he was sure; testing just how desperately the younger demon was in need of a good distraction, until he sighed into the kiss and the two broke away, if only for a moment, for Ciel to make his wish.

And make his wish he did.

_(Because if Ciel wanted to have sex, Sebastian wouldn't [couldn't] object.) _

_

* * *

_

**So. If you have made it this far, it was either because thy has skipped or thy has actually read-which I am very grateful for anyone even clicking. :D **

**This is basically just a one-shot, it _might _have a second part if my yaoi ever improves. I'll update whenever I feel inspired, or. Whatever really. C: I'll be doing NaNoWriMo, but I think I can juggle time. :) So I'll take requests too, if people actually like this. Which I hope you do. Pleath. **

**And some shameless advertisment-You should totally checkout _Scandalous _by _One Hell of An Author. _We're working together on it. :D But if you didn't like this, don't judge the Scandals! She's the master behind it, really! ^^ And if you haven't yet, _For The Love of Ciel _is pretty amazing. She wrote it herself, and it's just awesome. **

**Those are the recommendations for today. C:**

**So gauyz. Please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top and a needle through the heart! :3 **

**I'll love you. Foreva. C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**First thing: Parody to Nicki Minaj's "Roman's Revenge". I don't own her song. .**

**Second thing: This is based off of ALOT of crack on the forums. xD So. Yeah. This is really all crack. Eventually, after a while in the rap, it just sprouted into nonsense. lmao. It's supposed to be Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury rapping. I didn't label who said what because...well. I was lazy after I finished writing it. . Anyway. I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Or Black Butler. **

**Third Thing: Please enjoy. ^^**

* * *

**"TonChinKan's Revenge" (Parody) **

We are not **Hannah**, We're TonChinKan  
So far ahead, these bums is laggin'  
See we that new thing, bums is gaggin'  
We're startin' to feel like some dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, like some dungeon dragon  
We're startin' to feel like some dungeon dragon

Look at our show footage, how these girls be spazzin'  
So fuck we look like gettin' back to a has-been?  
Yeah, we said it, has-been  
Hang it up, flatscreen  
(Eww) Jersey Shore  
Hey **Claude**, hey Claude, Poke War  
We got the pokes, it ain't give a spasm  
We got buttons, you pushin' 'em  
We ain't fat bitches, we're punks  
And we'll poke you hoe, dunce  
Forced trauma, blunt  
You poked us first, bitch, we poke you back  
You need a job, this ain't cuttin' it  
TonChinKan is who you ain't fuckin' with  
You li'l poke a lot, we beat you with a pad-a-lock  
We are a movie, camera block  
You started it, We know it's tough  
But we like it rough.

Raah, raah, like some dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like some dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like some dungeon dragon  
Like some dungeon dragon, like some dungeon dragon

Raah, raah, raah, like some dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like some dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like some dungeon dragon  
Like some dungeon dragon, like some dungeon dragon

We ain't you **Angela**, but our whip's off the chain  
A little drop of eyeliner drips off the frame  
Twisted-ass mind, got **Ash** for a brain  
Angela for a head, hermaphrodite for a frame  
You don't like it then peel off, bitch  
Every last woman on Earth we'll kill off, and Timber still wouldn't fuck you, slut  
So wipe the smile on your **queen **off, we swear to God we'll piss a Happy **Ciel** off  
Get **Ronald** a Big Mac, Large Fries, then piss off  
Snap **Beast** in half, and bust **Doll**'s Laud  
Quit hollerin' "Why, God?" He ain't got shit to do with it  
Demons'll forever be demons, so won't be finished swallowin' my wad  
We ain't finished blowin' it, nice bra  
Hope it'll fit a tough titty, bitch  
Life's hard, we swear to God, life is a sick blonde white broad  
With fake tits and a bad wig job  
Who just spit in my fuckin' face and called me a fuckin' tightwad  
So finally we broke down and bought **Alois** fish an' chips  
And caught him runnin' with Hannah, so we sent a B-**Pluto** to lure Claude in

We set up the camera and watched him trick him with a fake kiss  
Look, two wees and a hard Claude!  
The moral to the story is, life's treatin' you like dry sod?  
Kick it back in its face, my God  
It's Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury, you might find us talking quite odd  
But don't ask why, bitch (Ask why not)

The sho-show is our first real gig and  
If we're the garbage, you're a bunch of maggots  
Make that face, go on, scrunch it up at us  
Show us the target so we can lunge and attack it

Like some, raah, raah, like some dungeon dragon  
You fell off, off, they musta bumped your wagon  
You musta went off the back, we 'bout to go off the deep end  
I told you to stay in your lane, you just choked in traffic

(I-I-I-I-Is) Is this the thanks that we get for puttin' you demons on?  
Is it our fault that all of you demons gone?  
Shoulda sent a thank-you note, you little ho  
Now We gonna wrap your coffin with a bow  
(Un-un-un) "**Undertaker**s' mad 'cause you took his job"  
Word, undertaker mad 'cause we took his job?  
Well, sir, if you ain't shittin', then get off the pot  
Got some dead people out in London that'll off your top  
I-I-I-I hear **Alan** mumblin', hear **Eric** cacklin'  
Got **Sebby's cat** scared, shook, panickin'  
Overseas, church, Vatican  
**Hopkins**' at a stand, still, mannequin  
**Soma** wanna sleep on **Agni**? Overnight?  
**William**'s the motherfuckin' boss, overwrite  
But when we pull up, vroom, motorbike  
Now all our monsters gettin' bucked, overbite  
Canterbury see them dusty-ass Filas, Levi's  
Raggedy-ass, holes in those knee-highs  
Thompson calls the play, now do you see why?  
These bitches callin' Timber Santa Stealer  
(Santa Stealer!) Sa, sa-**ho-ho-ho**, Santa Stealer  
These bitches callin' Timber (Santa Stealer)

A-a-a-a-all you li'l faggots can suck it  
Just kidding, but we gonna stick it to 'em like Mister **Grell**'s eyelash  
And we're crooked enough to make straitjackets bend  
Yeah, look who's back again, bitch, keep actin' as if  
You have the same heartless mess that we have  
Yeah, right, still hungry, my ass  
You assdicks had soul-astric bypass  
Ain't hot enough to set fire to dry grass  
Don't compare to **Drocell**s' hot puppetry to Ciel's chassis (Drocell-That ass!)  
Go take a flyin' leap of faith off a fuckin' balcony  
'Fore I shove a **Raven**s' wing up your fat ass  
You know what time it is, so why ask?  
When telracs and Monochrome worlds clash  
It's (middle class) meets (mauve trash)

Raah, raah, like some dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like some dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like some dungeon dragon  
Like some dungeon dragon, like some dungeon dragon

Raah, raah, raah, like some dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like some dungeon dragon  
Raah, raah, raah, like some dungeon dragon  
Like some dungeon dragon, like some dungeon dragon

**Black butler**s! Black butlers!  
Stop it, stop it!  
You've gone mad, mad, I tell you, mad!  
You and this butler Sebastian!  
What's goin' on?  
They'll lock you away!  
They'll put you in a jail cell!  
We promise!  
Take this demon's warning, Claude  
Pleaaaaaaase  
Back to bed! Run along!  
Let's go! Come on!  
Wash your mouth out with soap, **boys**  
(Boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys…)

* * *

**Oh Dear. Don't shoot me. ;) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
